The bar of the tufting machine or warp knitting machine is provided with a large number of tools as, for example, grippers, needles, guide needles, knives or the like, that are aggregated by forming groups in modules. Each module comprises a base body in or at which a number of tools is attached. In order to equip the bar with the tools, the modules are connected with the bar.
This principle can be derived from DE 4223642 C2, DE 4411277 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,942. Thereby, the module bodies are typically provided with form fit structures that simplify a positioning in correct positional arrangement of each module at the bar.
Further, a module with a larger cutout provided in the module body, in which a positioning element can be inserted, is known from DE 19928885 C1. It extends through openings in the module body that are provided with alignment structures in order to come into a correct positional arranged engagement with these openings. The insertion part comprises additional alignment structures that come into contact with forms of the bar that are complementary thereto. A set of different insertion parts provided with different alignment structures allows the adaption to different bar systems.
Further, a tool module is known from DE 10 2012 112 553 B3, the module body of which comprises alignment structures and depressions extending along the alignment structures. They shall serve an improved positioning of the modules at the bar.
A large portion of the drive power provided to the tools of a textile machine is converted into heat due to friction, wherein a relatively large heat proportion is created at the tools. This can lead to a longitudinal extension of the bar that can be disadvantageous for the operation of the machine, particularly in tufting machines and warp knitting machines. Additionally, a remarkable increase of the dynamic loads that particularly act on the bearings and drives as well as an increased bending stress of the bar occurs with increased operation speed, that is oscillation frequency of the bar.
It is the object of the invention to provide a concept with which the operation speed of a textile machine can be increased the tools of which are held in modules.